The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Trachelospermum jasminoides and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sunlover’. ‘Sunlover’ is a new cultivar of star jasmine grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘Sunlover’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Trachelospermum jasminoides ‘Variegata’ (not patented) in a container at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands in June 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in September 2000 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The characteristics of Trachelospermum jasminoides have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.